


Without You

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester is a Dick, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, F/M, Hunters, Serious Injuries, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: The Story of Derek Hale and {Y/N} {L/N}.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the fight at the Bank, {Y/N} takes the fall with Ennis, leaving the Pack distraught with the results.

The bus was in route to the track meet, Scott badly injured, Isaac and Boyd stayed together on the seat closer to the front, and Ethan sat in the middle of the bus. Right now Stiles was pestering Scott on seeing the wound.

“ Just let me see it, okay?” Stiles asked, Scott nodded and showed the rather large cut from Ennis to Stiles, who was concerned for his best friend.

“ Oh, dude…” Stiles said a bit scared and concerned for Scott, whom was putting his shirt back on.

“ I know it’s bad, but it’s because they’re from an Alpha. It’ll take longer to heal.” Scott told him, but Stiles wasn’t having it.

“ How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?” Stiles asked, but the same question kept reeling in Scott’s head.

“ I can’t believe she’s dead. I can’t believe {Y/N}’s dead.” Scott cried a bit at this, he could see her smiling face in his head, but it went back to the image of her on the lower level of the back, on the escalator bloody and unmoving. Scott began reminiscing about the past events.

_“ Same building as the Argents, we know.” Derek said as {Y/N} watched this unfold, she stood by Derek._

_“ Cora and I followed the twins.” Boyd replied to that statement,_

_“ Then they want you to know.” Scott replied, {Y/N}’s eyes glowed blue, showing that the way they were making this all sound was insane._

_“ Or, more likely, they don’t care.” Peter replied, {Y/N}growled, Derek turned to this._

_“ Derek, baby, this is insane, what if someone gets killed?" {Y/N} said as she was trying to straighten her boyfriend out._

_" Not a single one of us is going to die, we go after them.” Derek told her as he caressed her cheek._

_“ You’re going after them?” Scott asked as Derek then turned to him._

_“ Tomorrow. And you’re gonna help us.” Derek replied to him, {Y/N} just had a bad feeling about it._

“ We should have listened.” Scott said as the bus kept moving. They didn’t and she was paying the price for it. Back in Beacon Hills, Derek Hale was crying, holding a broken necklace in his hand and gripping it tightly, thinking about his beloved {Y/N}, his girlfriend, he should have listened to her.

_{Y/N} pulled Derek away after the pack had discussed the plan._

_“ Derek, I can’t help but feel like someone is gonna die." {Y/N} said as the loft became empty, her and Derek were the only ones in the loft now._

_” Baby, no one is gonna die, if anyone it will be Duecalion.“ Derek told her, but {Y/N} got up, went to the window and looked at the moon._

_” Then why can’t I shake the feeling?“ {Y/N} asked him, she turned to him and stared dead in his eyes. Derek couldn’t help but feel slightly overpowered by his girlfriend’s gaze._

_” You are over stressing. Relax, everything will go to plan.“ Derek told her, {Y/N} signed, she wasn’t going to get through to him, so she just laid down in bed, Derek then began to play with the necklace he got her for her 17th birthday, a symbol of love._

” I should have listened.“ Derek whispered as a tear fell from his eyes and onto the pendent. Derek couldn’t help but let the memory reminisce in his mind.

_Derek watched as Ennis clashed with Scott, the boy was pushed back, and looked up and his eyes are a searing red, he shakes his head and lets them go back to normal. A figure slammed into Ennis._

_” I won’t let you hurt anyone else.“ {Y/N} growled, she slashed Ennis’ back, he slashed at her, hitting the necklace on her, it snaps in half and falls on the ground, but she snarled, the two are heavily fighting near the very edge._

_" {Y/N} No!” Derek cried out, but it was too late, Ennis grabbed {Y/N}, she was looking at Derek as she falls, the two land on the escalator down below, Derek sees this and picked up the broken necklace, holding the pendent, Scott is in disbelief as he sees his best friend on the lower level unmoving._

“ I should have protected you.” Derek cried as he was now broken down, Derek gripped the pillow that she had slept on and inhaled her scent. But at the school, Ms.Blake was in her car but a bloody hand print pressed onto her window. The person fell and Ms.Blake got out of her car to see a horrific sight before her.

“ {Y/N}?” She asked as she looked at the bloodied beaten girl.

“ Derek? Baby?" {Y/N} whispered before she passed out. Ms.Blake had to get her to Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} is returned to Derek, but as she tries to heal, Derek begins to reminisce memories about her.

Jennifer got {Y/N} to Derek's loft.

" Hang on, please." Jennifer told the girl, whom was losing blood. Jennifer got {Y/N} to the upper level. Opening the large loft door,Derek got up and saw the sight.

" Oh, Thank God." Jennifer said as Derek strides to and unconscious {Y/N} and taking her into his arms. 

" This is a bad, very bad idea. I should take her to a hospital." Jennifer said, but Derek shook his head.

" No, no hospital."Derek said as he felt {Y/N} move a bit.

" Ok."Jennifer said as she left, leaving with a smile on her face. Derek laid down {Y/N}, who's eyes opened up for a minute.

" Derek?" {Y/N} asked as he looked at her, caressing her cheek.

" Baby." Derek whispered, he carefully removed her shirt and saw the wounds.

" How bad?" {Y/N} breathed out, Derek saw that her upper body had claw marks and lesions.

" {Y/N}, baby, you're bleeding black blood. Your body is all kinda of marked up."  Derek told her, but {Y/N}'s eyes shut.

" Baby? {Y/N}?"Derek asked, he took her hand and began taking her pain, {Y/N} breathed easier, Derek then gets up, going to the window. {Y/N} slept and it made Derek begin to think about the memories with her.

_" Are you sure Der?" {Y/N} asked as Derek was holding her against him, the rain falling on the two werewolves._

"  _{Y/N}, there isn't anyone else I'd rather do this with." Derek told her, practically whispering it in her ear. The two proceeded to make love in the rain, Derek felt more love for {Y/N} the more they made love, the pulling and pushing into his lover made his inner wolf growl in overprotective over her._

" Heal for me. Please." Derek whispered to {Y/N}. Watching her sleep made him remember something else.

_Derek awoke from a nightmare, his lower body covered with the sheet. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and a pair of lips upon his tattoo._

_" What's wrong?" {Y/N} asked as Derek was slightly sweating._

_" Just a bad dream." Derek told her, but {Y/N} placed a hand on Derek's chest._

_" I'm here baby, just go back to sleep." {Y/N} said as she wrapped her arms around him, falling asleep on the werewolf, Derek then wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead, he passed out._

Derek was brought out of the memories by seeing {Y/N} sitting up, he turned to her.

" Baby?" Derek asked before going to her and getting on his knees, seeing the wounds aren't exactly healing like they should.

" Derek?" {Y/N} whimpered as the pain was getting a bit worse. Derek then took her hand and began withdrawing her pain.

" {Y/N}? Why did you fight Ennis?" Derek asked as he stopped taking her pain, she looked up at him, seeing that he had some wounds of his own.

" I had no choice, Scott would have gotten killed." {Y/N} said as Derek caressed her cheek.

" Let me love you." Derek said as {Y/N} nodded, Derek kissed her and {Y/N} kissed back.

" Love me baby." {Y/N} whimpered as she pulled Derek on top of her, Derek prepped her body with kisses, she whimpered at this. Derek then kissed her, she tore his shirt off with her strength.

"Please." {Y/N} whimpered at this, Derek nodded and kissed her, removing his pants and boxers, {Y/N} removed her pants and Derek then carefully thrusted into her, she whimpered, but she brought Derek's lips onto hers. The way Derek moved in her felt amazing, nothing blocking the bare feeling that the two were giving.

" Derek." {Y/N} whimpered as Derek prepped her with kisses, being very careful with the claw marks on her body.

" {Y/N}." Derek groaned as he kept moving, {Y/N} hitched her hips into Derek, making him groan a bit as this occurred.

" Derek please." {Y/N} moaned at the feeling, Derek kept moving, but at a much more slower pace.

" {Y/N}, I love you." Derek whispered as he kept moving within her, {Y/N} whimpered at this feeling so much love coming from Derek, she felt their bond growing.

" Derek!" {Y/N} cried out as her walls tightened around Derek's cock, he loved it when she came first, she deserved it.

" That's it. {Y/N} cum for me." Derek groaned as her walls surrounded and squeezed his dick, he kissed her long and hard then proceeded to cum within her. She didn't want to move, not after a perfect love session like that.

" Thank you." {Y/N} whimpered, Derek kissed her then laid down, {Y/N} smiled, but saw her wounds weren't healing faster than normal.

" Sleep." Derek told her, but {Y/N} smiled, she got up and got some water, drinking a cup down before seeing Derek with his eyes closed, {Y/N} got to the end of the bed and began to think. Derek awoke to see that {Y/N} wasn't beside him, he got up and saw she was at the end of the bed, she felt a hand go to her good shoulder.

" Baby?"Derek asked her, she turned to him and he smiled, closing their eyes, the two kissed, {Y/N}'s wounds began to heal over as if pushed to heal themselves. The two parted, but skin touching.

" Derek" {Y/N} whispered but felt her eyes closing, Derek pulled her to him on the head of the bed, Derek looks over her body to find no wounds. It was like they needed love to heal normally.

" I love you." Derek whispered to {Y/N, whom was asleep, Derek then proceeded to hold her, keeping his girlfriend in his arms, keeping her safe. Derek let a low growl like purr out, {Y/N} snuggled closer to Derek. Then the werewolf fell asleep holding {Y/N} safety in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} confront’s Derek, but passes out, Derek calls Deaton over and gets some interesting news.

" Derek." {Y/N} growled at him, he looked up at her, it's been three months since the defeat of the Darach and the Alpha Pack, and something new was happening in Beacon with these shadow Demons.

" {Y/N}, not now. I have to go and..." Derek started as he got up, but was face to face with the she wolf that was known as his mate, glowing eyes and fangs.

" Not now? Derek we haven't had any quality time together since we escaped Mexico." {Y/N} growled at him, Derek couldn't stand when the Calavera's tortured {Y/N} by making both Peter and himself watch as they punched her face and electrocuted her about two months ago.

" Because of these demons, we can't do anything because we don't know who is being targeting!" Derek yelled at her, making his eyes glow.

" Derek Samson Hale, we can do that together, don't start cooping me up like an injured pup, I'm your mate." {Y/N} screamed, Derek could see her rage acting up.

" I'm trying to protect everyone!" Derek growled at her, {Y/N} lifted her hand.

" Stop, just stop trying to be...." {Y/N} growled claws out to strike Derek to knock some sense into him, but her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she fell, but Derek luckily caught her, but alas she was passed out.

" {Y/N}?" Derek asked as he saw she wasn't transforming back and worse not waking up.

" {Y/N}? Hey wake up please." Derek begged an unconscious {Y/N} in his arms, he got her on the bed and made a call. Soon Deaton came in.

" How long has she been like this?" Deaton asked as Derek remained by {Y/N}'s side.

" She's been like this for an hour. We were arguing then she collapsed." Derek said as Deaton took {Y/N}'s pulse.

" Has she been feeling more ravenous? irritable? emotional?? more  _needy?_ as in intimate?" Deaton asked as Derek remembered a lot from the past few weeks.

"  Yeah. Alot more needy, more hungry than normal. Very emotional. Yes, a lot more irritable." Derek said as Deaton nodded, the three watch as {Y/N} transforms back, her {E/C} eyes opened up, she sat up and saw Deaton.

" Deaton? what are you doing here?" {Y/N} asked as she rubbed her eyes.

" Babe. You passed out while arguing with me." Derek said as {Y/N} felt immediately guilty.

" I'm sorry, Der." {Y/N} said as she began to tear up a bit.

" Its ok." Derek said as Deaton had an idea of what was going on.

" {Y/N}?" Deaton asked as {Y/N} looked at him.

" Yes?" She asked as Deaton sighed.

" Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Deaton asked as {Y/N} sighed, Derek looked at her.

" Babe?" Derek asked as {Y/N} finally broke.

" I know that I am." {Y/N} confessed, Derek inhaled her scent with a silent emotion. She smelt of more pheromones than normal, a mix of both him and her, but it had more potency to it.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked as {Y/N} let a tear escape her eyes.

" I was scared to. I was so scared Derek." {Y/N} whimpered as Deaton nodded.

" I'd recommend if both of you come to my clinic, to check the growth of the baby." Deaton asked of them, the two nodded, on the drive there, {Y/N} was quiet, but Derek kept his eyes on her. Once arrived, {Y/N} headed inside and the two followed.

" Let's check you out." Deaton said as {Y/N} go on the silver table, Deaton placed some gel on her belly and then the wand. Derek saw on screen a small little bean.

" Everything seems good. healthy. Seems to be about a month along." Deaton said as Derek then took {Y/N}'s hand in his. The two left the clinic and got into Derek's hummer.

" You could have told me." Derek said as he didn't feel anger towards her.

" I was scared to, we don't live a safe life." {Y/N} said as Derek began to drive to the loft.

" I know we don't, but I know one thing." Derek said as the drive was peaceful.

" That I'll protect our baby. No matter what." Derek told her, they got to the loft. {Y/N} got inside first and slowly got undressed, Derek got behind her, kissing her shoulder.

" Derek are you sure you want to have this baby? With me of all people?" {Y/N} asked as she felt Derek place a hand on her flat belly.

" {Y/N} {L/N}. I love you and I will love this baby. I will protect it with my life." Derek whispered to her, having them sway a bit back and forth, Derek moved a few lock away from {Y/N}'s neck, but then placing a kiss upon her neck. {Y/N} purred lowly at this.

" I wonder what they are gonna look like?" {Y/N} asked as Derek smirked on {Y/N}'s neck.

" My eyes, or your beautiful {E/C} eyes." Derek whispered.

" Your black lock or my long {H/C} hair." {Y/N} whispered as Derek placed his head on {Y/N}'s shoulders.

" As long as they are healthy." Derek whispered to her, the two then got in bed, Derek wrapped his arms around {Y/N}'s belly, flat as it was, her precious womb was housing his child, the future of Hale's was growing inside of her.

" What if something happens? What if word gets out that I'm pregnant? What if I get hunted for this?" {Y/N} asked as tears were pooling into her {E/C} eyes. Derek lifted up as he caressed her cheeks.

" Nothing and I swear nothing will go wrong with this pregnancy. No hunter will come within 20 feet of you." Derek growled as he made his eyes glow. {Y/N} nodded and the two went to easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek watches as {Y/N} sleeps, but recalls memories that make old feelings rekindle.

Derek Hale walked downstairs to see his pregnant girlfriend asleep, not a care in the world would bring her awake.

" Mmm." Derek hummed as he walked to the bed, {Y/N} was comfortable under the satin sheet that covered her, she didn't seem to be wearing anything, but Derek left her be. He smiled as he could hear the heartbeat of their child growing in her occupied womb. 

" Derek..." {Y/N} mumbled in her sleep, she turned over to face him, still asleep. Derek smiled at that. He recalled how he met her.

_Derek watched as Scott was being dragged by Stiles towards the school. He watched as they left. Someone walked into him._

_" I'm sorry, didn't see you." A girl with stunning {E/C} eyes and long luscious {H/C} stumbled into him._

_" No problem." Derek replied, the girl smiled at him and walked, but Derek looked as she walked away, something about her intrigued him. But he had to focus on the task at hand._

Derek smiled as he saw the moonlight flow into the window and shine upon {Y/N}'s sleeping form, he smiled at her. Derek went to reach for her, but saw her tense up, her heart beat calming him.

" Baby." Derek whispered, he watched as her body had the curves of a small bump being outlined by the sheet covering her. He smiled as he began to recall another memory.

_" Derek. I know you are a werewolf." {Y/N} said as he watched her, he made his eyes glow, she sighed before making her own eyes glow a cold steel blue._

_" Wait? How did you hide the scent from me?" Derek asked as {Y/N} bit her lower lip._

_" It's a gift my mother taught me before....." {Y/N} said as she felt a tear going down her cheek._

_" She died didn't she?" Derek asked as {Y/N} sat down, he sat by her._

_" Yeah, stupid that we didn't know hunters were after us." {Y/N} said as she felt the moonlight come upon her skin, Derek couldn't help but feel something for the sixteen year old._

" Derek?" {Y/N} mumbled in her sleep, Derek smiled at this, moving a lock of her {H/C} hair out of the way, she smelt of pure lily and cinnamon with a hint of fresh fallen dew in the morning sun. {Y/N} always aid that he smelt of pine, whiskey and leather mixed into one.

" I'll never let anything happen to you." Derek whispered to {Y/N}, who fidgeted in her sleep. Derek smiled then smiled at the memory that flooded his mind.

_" Hey." Derek whispered to a smiling {Y/N}, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck after moving some of her hair out of the way so he would have full access._

_" Derek." {Y/N} moaned as Derek's fangs hit a small spot on her neck, she whimpered and rubbed her legs against one another._

_" Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Derek whispered to her, he removed her top then her bottoms. He moved up and removed his top, {Y/N} placed her hands on his abs, letting the curvature hit her hard, looking up into Derek's glowing blue eyes._

_" Take me." {Y/N} whispered to him, he smirked at her._

_" You just turned seventeen, are you sure, just tell me to stop and I will." Derek said as he saw the necklace he just gave her not even ten minutes ago. {Y/N} got on her knees and was face to face with the Twenty Three year old._

_" I'm sure Der. I want you." {Y/N} said as she caressed his cheek, Derek listened to her heart, it was steady, he then kissed her, laying her down._

_" Let me love you." Derek whispered, he entered her and kissed her, the pain was overridden by pleasure, the two then proceeded to make love, the sound of moans and whimpers erupted from the room, the two wolves couldn't get enough of one another._

_" I need nothing more, but you." {Y/N} whispered as Derek pressed a longing kiss on her ear._

_" I can't hold it back anymore." Derek whispered, {Y/N} got on his lap and moved against him._

_" Then don't." {Y/N} whispered, he smiled, she kissed him and they both found their releases, the two held onto one another, Derek arms wrapped around her small body, {Y/N}'s hands upon Derek's chest, their heart beats sinked as one._

" Please. Don't." {Y/N} whimpered, this brought Derek out of the memories and he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her into his arms, making her come against his body, skin to skin.

" Shh. I got you {Y/N}. Everything is ok." Derek whispered, {Y/N} shuttered against him, but in her sleep, she inhaled, smelling Derek's scent, it calmed her down and she went back into a peaceful slumber.

" Nothing is going to hurt you, not again." Derek whispered to her. He then remembered a memory he didn't want to remember.

_" Stop, Your hurting him!" {Y/N} screamed as she tried to get out of her restraints, Kate turned the dial down on Derek, whom was breathing heavily._

_" Sweetheart he doesn't care for you. You are a waste of space." Kate said with a smirk. {Y/N} growled at her, baring her fangs and making her eyes glow._

_" Awe, sweetie, who did you kill?" Kate said as she smirked, {Y/N} growled at Kate, she was so full of hatred towards the Argent._

_" None of you damn business!" {Y/N} snarled before Kate smirked, she turned the dial up on {Y/N} and she screamed, Kate laughed before leaving. Derek watched as {Y/N} screamed and cried out. She tore her voice out, and passed out. Soon Kate returned, stopped the dial, then left the two werewolves._

" I promise to protect you." Derek whispered to his sleeping 1 and a 1/2 month pregnant girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek receive news about hunters entering Beacon Hills, but holds it from {Y/N}, only for it to go bad.

It's been about two months since the Nogitsune was defeated, but {Y/N} couldn't help that Derek was hiding something from her. He would change the subject at random times, he was slightly distant, but kept overprotective of her.

" Hey Babe?" {Y/N} asked as Derek walked to her, seeing the small bump showing upon her midsection, {Y/N} smiled before placing her shirt on. Derek placed his hands there and kissed her cheek.

" Derek, I......." {Y/N} said as Derek looked into her eyes after pulling away.

" {Y/N}, is everything ok?"He asked as she smiled.

" Yeah, I just have something...... Der. I need to go to the Hale House." {Y/N}  said as Derek smiled at her.

" I'll go with you." Derek whispered as she quirked her eyebrows.

" I'll be fine Der. I promise." {Y/N} said as Derek watched her.

" I don't want you going alone." Derek told her, she sighed, but Derek's phone rang. {Y/N} then sat on the couch, rubbing her baby bump, feeling slight movements in her womb. It felt like hours before someone came in the loft. Peter fucking Hale tilting his head at her.

" Der? Why is Peter here?" {Y/N} asked as Derek sighed.

" He is the only one who can go with you. I have pack business to deal with." Derek said as he watched her.

"  It's ok." {Y/N} said as Peter smiled at her.

" It is for a good cause, {Y/N}." Peter said as {Y/N} turned to him.

" We get to bond, you are my nephew's mate after all. Pregnant at that." Peter said as he smirked at her. {Y/N} sighed at this, but accepted it.

" I'll see you when I get back Derek."{Y/N} said as Derek smiled,he placed a kiss upon her lips.

" Let's go." Peter said as he smiled. Peter drove {Y/N} to the preserve. Once arrived, the two got out of the car.

" Lead the way." {Y/N} said as Peter smiled, the two walked into the preserve,unknown that they were being watched. {Y/N} and Peter soon got to the Hale House.

" My old home." Peter said as he watched {Y/N} walked carefully up to the old manor, even with the badly damaged exterior and interior, {Y/N} could feel that this place had so much emotions before it was damaged. {Y/N} was careful as she walked up the steps.

" I needed this." {Y/N} said as she felt a pillar holding up the rafters on the porch of the Hale House, looking about at the burnt exterior, Derek had plans to buy the land back, but it would take a few months to do.

" It's too bad that Argent burned it down." Peter said as {Y/N} could faintly smell beneath the ash old locked away scents.

" It was a stupid mistake, something that a made a vendetta arise." {Y/N} said as she directed it from Peter.

" Was worth it, not dying, but killing Kate was." Peter said as he watched {Y/N} place her hand on some claw marks upon the wood, but as she does this, Peter felt as if something was off, he heard something then looked at {Y/N}.

" Something isn't right."  Peter said as he looked about, his eyes aglow. He looked about into the preserve.

" Go inside and don't leave." He told her, {Y/N} nodded and went inside. {Y/N} heard a car pulling up, it didn't smell like any car that belonged to the pack. She looked outside, making her eyes glow.

" No." {Y/N} growled, hunters! Was this the thing that Derek was hiding from her? {Y/N} had to get out of there, but she did what she could,she had to hide. {Y/N} hid behind one of the walls, trying to stay quiet, not to be found by these people, she had to protect herself and her baby.

" We know you are in here." A husky voice called out. {Y/N} didn't move, she made her eyes glow as she heard some movement.

"  We don't wanna hurt you. Just wanna talk." Another voice told her, her fangs grew in.

" Nothing personal." The husky voice said as {Y/N} needed to leave the area,get away and hide.

" We don't like playing games!" The husky voice yelled, {Y/N} felt her instincts take over, {Y/N} rushes, but when she tried to move to another location, she was hit hard in the head. {Y/N} fell to the ground, before she passed out, she saw short blond hair. 

" Let's move." The male said as the other guy picked up an unconscious {Y/N}, putting her over his shoulder. The two got back to the car, putting {Y/N} in silver handcuffs with wolvesbane oil coating them and putting her in the back. The blonde sighed at the sight.

" We need to get rid of these werewolves, who knows what they have done to this town." The blond male said as the other guy sighed.

" We need to ask her questions." The other guy said as the blonde male shook his head. They needed to get this damn case done, the faster they got it done, the quicker they could move on.

" Let's go." He said to the other guy, the two got in the car and drove. Peter got back to the Hale house,bullets coming out of his body. He saw a small pool of blood, he smelt non friendly scents. It smelt of hunter and Peter felt his anger arise.

" Oh no." Peter growled, {Y/N} was gone, her scent disappearing. Peter then made his eyes glow.

" I won't lose another pack mate. Derek won't lose another. I swear it.  I'll find her." Peter growled, he then let out a howl, signaling to the pack that trouble was brewing in Beacon Hills once again. The howl hit everyone, but the one it hit the hardest was Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns from Peter that {Y/N} is being held captive by the hunters.

Peter ran into the loft, Derek turned to him with glowing blue eyes. Derek wanted to find {Y/N}, then kill the hunters.

" Why didn't you protect her!" Derek growled at his uncle. Peter made his eyes glow back. The two Hales were at a standstill.

" Hunters, they must have followed us to the house." Peter replied, Derek grabbed his uncle's shirt, in a blind rage, threw his uncle into the brick wall of the loft. Peter stumbled to get up, but did, seeing that Derek was all wolf right now, the rage emitting from him even startled Peter.

" You could have killed them, you should have smelt them!" Derek growled. Peter looked up to see Derek, his fangs bared at him. 

" We'll find her." Peter growled at Derek, who felt full wolf right at that moment.  

" We have to find her." Derek growled at him. As of that moment, else where deep in the woods, in an abandoned cabin was two brothers in a basement looking at the {H/C} girl they captured, she was in a cage, far from the bars. Her eyes watched the two men that captured her.

" What do you want from me?" {Y/N} whimpered as they watched her. She wasn't like any werewolf they had met, she was more afraid, much more compliant, but one hunter wasn't having any of it.

" We want answers." one said as his green eyes watched her. {Y/N} moved closer to the wall, as far as she could from these people.

" I don't know anything." {Y/N} whispered as she made eye contact with them.

" Don't lie, how else can one have severe burns from wolvesbane oil covered handcuffs?" The blonde haired male said with a serious look. {Y/N} went wide eyed and curled into a ball, keeping it hidden, she had her legs against her chest, and a hand on her 3 1/2 month belly. Back with Derek and Peter in the loft, Derek was pacing, he wanted blood spilt of the ones who took {Y/N}.

" You had one job!" Derek growled at Peter, rage hit him hard and he needed to express it.

" We will find her, Derek. I swear." Peter said as Derek was worried, but looked outside, up at the moon.

" Find her? Find her! What if the worst happens?" Derek growled at him.

" Derek, hunters don't kill immediately." Peter growled at Derek, making him turn and grab Peter once again, this time claws were involved.

" And if we don't? What if we find her dead in a ditch? What if she is alive and loses the baby? MY Baby!" Derek growled, his eyes aglow, anger fueling him to kill these hunters.

" I'll be the one to end them, but not before I end you." Derek growled at Peter, his claws out and ready to feel blood on them.

" We will find her." Peter said as he made his eyes glow. Derek growled as he felt his wolf fighting for control.

" We better, or Beacon Hills will have a reason to fear me." Derek growled as his pupils were blown wide, his eyes glowing blue, the wolf and him reached an agreement.

" Derek, think clearly about this." Peter said as Derek looked at him.

" I have Peter." Derek growled as his eyes remained the way of the wolf, pupils blown and glowing.

" My plan is to find {Y/N}, bring her back alive injury free, baby intact." Derek growled as Peter was shocked at Derek's thought process.

" Any hunter got in the way would be on the end of my claws." Derek growled as he looked at his uncle with such a sinister look upon his face, back with {Y/N}, she watched as the two hunters, she now believed they were brothers, talk.

" She's a girl, not a threat." The long haired brother said as {Y/N} stayed away from any chance of being hurt.

" We know she howls at the moon, she's a damn werewolf." The blonde hunter said as the long haired brother sighed.

" She might be alone." the long haired brother said as the blonde brother shook his head. His instincts won't allow this to come about. If she was stationed here, there might be others. He couldn't take that chance

" Werewolves aren't alone, they have a pack, especially since she looks to have no protectiveness about her, she might have a mate. " The blonde hunter said as he pointed at {Y/N}.

" She's not dangerous. She didn't put up a fight." The long haired hunter said as the blonde hunter shook his head.

" We have to." The blonde hunter told the long haired brother.

" Dean, we can't just kill her." The long haired brother said as he looked at {Y/N}, whom was huddled in the corner, slowly healing from the wolvesbane handcuffs, looking at the two hunters that stood at the other side of the cage.

" Sam, we do what we have to. We only will have to...if we find she is a threat. Or Worse." Dean said as he looked at his tall brother. He sighed, looked at {Y/N}, who had tears going down her cheeks. Sam just sighed at Dean.

" I don't know Dean." Sam said as the blonde brother walked out of the room, Sam following his brother. {Y/N} couldn't help but tear up, she was too scared to howl for her mate, scared what these hunter's would do to her, even worse for her baby. {Y/N} just kept back and quiet, watching the two brothers leave the room.

" We'll be back." Dean said as he took the door in his hand and slammed it shut, {Y/N} shivered at that, but remained unmoving, she was too scared to move. So she stayed in that small corner in that cage.

" Derek, please find us alive." {Y/N} whispered as she stayed curled up, her legs close to her chest, but one hand stayed on her small bump.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As {Y/N} is caged by none other than the Winchesters, Derek is trying to find her.

Derek looked at his past right in front of him, the Hale Manor, he headed inside. Seeing that there was some damage, he walked to where there was faint traces of {Y/N}'s scent.

" Don't worry {Y/N}." Derek said as he saw that there was some blood on the ground, his eyes glowing their blue color, fangs bared as he tried collecting more of {Y/N}'s scent.

" I'll find you, promise." Derek said as he got up. Back with {Y/N} who was still in the corner of the cage that the hunters place her in. {Y/N} caressed the bump on her stomach, it was the only thing keeping her calm and collected as these few days passed, she saw the door open.

" So..." The hunter known as Dean said as he got in front of the cage, {Y/N} didn't get up, she remained in the corner of the cage.

" Don't hurt me. Please." {Y/N} said as she stayed where she was. Dean got the keys to the cage in his hands.

" I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet." Dean said as caught {Y/N}'s attention, her {E/C} eyes pleading with him. Dean gave her a look, one that she was unsure of. He looked at her with such an unknown emotion, but it didn't look like a good one.

" What is that supposed to mean?" {Y/N} asked as she finally stood up, Dean smirked at this, knowing he had provoked her finally.

" You'll find out. Soon enough, might kill you, break you." Dean said with a dark way about him, it scared {Y/N}, no hunter would do that.

" Don't, I don't hurt or kill people. I'm not a killer!" {Y/N} pleaded to the older Winchester.

" That what they all say." Dean said as he looked at her, he had a dark aura about him at that moment.

" Please." {Y/N} pleaded with Dean, but he walked to the cage and unlocked it, {Y/N} made her eyes glow, he stepped into the cage. She saw he had a knife in hand. 

" Don't hurt me please." {Y/N} begged, Dean smirked at her then attacked her, {Y/N} moved to the side and slammed him into the wall.

" You don't want to get hurt, yet you are hurting me." Dean grunted before he pushed her off and went to stab her.

" Stop it." {Y/N} said as she went to grab the knife, but Dean slammed her on the ground, he raised the knife.

" Don't please. Don't kill me. I'm...." {Y/N} cried out, Dean stopped as tears went down her face.

" Why shouldn't I kill you? Give me a good reason." Dean said as he had the knife at {Y/N}'s throat, Sam walked in to see this.

" Because I'm pregnant!" {Y/N} exclaimed, she didn't want to tell them, might give them an incentive to kill her, but she had to, Dean held the knife at her throat, the sharp end against her windpipe.

" You lie!" Dean yelled, he was about to kill her, but Sam spoke out.

" Dean!" Sam exclaimed to his older brother, but Dean shook his head.

" She has to die!" Dean yelled as he went to stab {Y/N}, but Sam pulled Dean off of {Y/N}, pulling him out of the cage, taking the key and locking the werewolf inside to protect her. Dean pushed Sam away, but Sam stood in front of the cage.

" Dean, she might be pregnant." Sam said as he saw behind him {Y/N} in the corner rubbing her slightly exposed belly.

" She's lying, she's a monster, she is incapable of loving!" Dean exclaimed, Sam shook his head, Dean grunted before leaving, slamming the cabin door behind him. Sam sighed, but grabbed a chair and sat in front of the cage.

" Sorry about him." Sam said apologizing.

" Control your brother better then, he could have hurt us!" {Y/N} growled, her eyes aglow.

" It's ok, he's out of the room." Sam said as {Y/N} sighed, she looked up at the exposed window.

" I just wanna go home, to my....to them." {Y/N} said as she let a tear escape her eyes.

" We don't hurt innocent people, we don't kill." {Y/N} said as she stayed put.

" I'm sorry, but till we can figure out what we are hunting here, you have to stay." Sam said as {Y/N} growled at him.

" I can't stress, I can't lose my baby! I just can't, I won't lose anyone else." {Y/N} exclaimed, she then began to cry, Sam saw the way she was breaking down was truth.

" Who have you all lost?" Sam asked as {Y/N} looked up at him.

" My mom, my dad. Then Laura, Allison, Aiden, Boyd, Erica and so many others. We protected humans, some were humans, other Supernatural." {Y/N} said as Sam saw that she was telling the truth.

" I'm sorry." Sam said as {Y/N} got up, she was someone behind Sam.

" Sam, you need to let her go." The man said to the young Winchester, Sam got up and saw it was Castiel.

" Who is this?" {Y/N} asked, Sam sighed.

" This is Castiel, an angel." Sam said as the door opened to reveal Dean with a gun.

" Cas, we have to kill her. We can't let her go!" Dean exclaimed, Cas then moved in front of cage.

" No harm will come to her or her pack." Cas said as he was firm about this.

" Why?" Dean grunted at his angel friend.

" Because her pack protects the town, she is important and so is her child that grows inside her." Castiel said to them.

" Cas, we can't let her go!" Dean barked at Castiel. Back with Derek, he was in the preserve, he looked at the moon, howled, a howl echoed back, that howl! He recognized it immediately.

" {Y/N}" Derek said before heading for her location.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds {Y/N}, but comes face to face with the hunters during the rescue.

As Derek approached the cabin, he could smell {Y/N}'s strong scent, its been a week since he has held her. Inside Dean had his gun and Sam looked out one of the windows.

" What did you do?" Dean yelled at {Y/N}, who growled at him.

" You should have taken the angel's advise!" {Y/N} growled at him, her eyes glowing blue.

" Dean, he's alone, we have to let her go." Sam said as Dean moved past Sam and went into another room. Back with Derek, he began to shift, letting his wolf and his human side merge for this moment, they only had one goal.

" I'll save you." Derek growled, he ran into the cabin and growled. He saw someone moving in the shadows, he growled and went after them.

" Where is she?" Derek growled, he heard a noise and tackled it, but it was a diversion, he turned around and soon felt a bullet pierce him.

" Agh." Derek growled out, his wolven features disappeared, he looked up at Dean, who had a gun in had.

" You have to die and so does your bitch!" Dean said as he pointed the gun at Derek's head, Derek growled at this and it made Dean's head tilt.

" You won't hurt them." Derek growled, he then looked up at Dean with a new eyes color a scarlet red, signifying that Derek was now an Alpha.

" I won't let you!" Derek growled at him, his eyes still aglow.

" Now you have pissed me off!" Dean growled, he went to shoot Derek, but he moved out of the way then kicked Dean into the wall. {Y/N} heard the commotion.

" Sam you have to let me go, Derek will kill both of you to get to us!" {Y/N} growled, her hands gripping the bars, claws showing.

" Let me go!" {Y/N} growled, shaking the bars, Sam went to the door and unlocked it, {Y/N} shot of of the cage and began to head for the commotion, she was Derek holding Dean's throat with a clawed hand.

" I can turn you and you'll do what they do!" Derek growled, his fangs bared and threatening.

" Derek!" {Y/N} cried out, Derek looked up to see {Y/N}, she was slightly dirty, but Derek looked at Dean and got off of him. He got to {Y/N} and looked her over.

" Are you ok? Did the hurt you?" Derek asked, {Y/N} was tearing up.

" I'm ok." {Y/N} replied with a smile, but stopped as she saw Dean holding his gun up to them, he had a busted lip and a claw mark on his cheek.

" Time to say goodbye!" Dean said as he had his finger on the trigger, the gun was flung out of Dean's hand, he looked beside {Y/N} and Derek, there stood Castiel.

" I was given orders to stop you." Castiel said as Dean was shocked.

" Dean I've told you they are never to be harmed." Castiel said as this angered Dean.

" They are monsters!" Dean yelled, Sam came running into the room.

" But important." A new voice said as {Y/N} looked behind her, she saw this man, and this shocked Dean.

" Chuck?" Dean asked as he nodded.

" I've told Castiel to tell you no harm will come to these two or their pack." Chuck said as Derek pulled {Y/N} away from this Chuck guy.

" Who is this?" Derek asked as Chuck smiled at the Hale.

" This is Chuck aka God." Sam said as Derek growled.

" I don't believe! If there was a god, then why did he let so many bad things happen to my pack, my home my family?" Derek growled at Sam.

" It was fate, it was the thing that lead to to {Y/N}, to be marked." Chuck said as {Y/N} growled, but Derek held her placing his hand on her slightly swollen bump to keep her calm.

" I'm feeling a little woozy." {Y/N} said as she saw dizzy spots, she passed out, but luckily Derek caught her, lifted her into her arms bridal style, her head laid on Derek's pectoral.

" {Y/N}?" Derek asked as he lightly shook her.

" She's fine, a little malnourished and stressed." Chuck said as he looked at {Y/N}'s unconscious form.

" I'm leaving, with my mate." Derek growled, he went to the door and heard a gun cocking.

" Dean, let them go. I have an angel to protect them." Chuck said as another man appeared.

" Balthazar?" Cas asked as the angel smiled.

" Indeed dear brother." Balthazar said as he saw {Y/N} unconscious in Derek's arms.

" I'm leaving." Derek growled, he carried {Y/N} to the hospital, Melissa McCall saw this.

" Derek, thank god." She said as other doctors and nurses took {Y/N} from Derek, placing her on a gurney and taking her away. Derek sat on a chair, but saw Balthazar standing close to the door.

" She'll be ok." The angel aid as he stared at the door the {Y/N} was behind, being taken care of.

" Why did those hunters capture her?" Derek asked as the angel sighed.

" They must have gotten wind that there was a threat here." Balthazar said as Derek growled.

" A nogitsune was wreaking havoc, but my pack helped take care of it." Derek replied, the angel smiled. A nurse came out and informed Derek that {Y/N} was stable ans so was the baby. Derek went inside and saw {Y/N} still unconscious, he sat by her.

" I'll be watching over you two." The angel said before disappearing. Derek felt a new presence in the room, he saw it was Chuck.

" She'll be ok, and so will your child. No more harm will come your way." Chuck told Derek, who tensed up.

" What if that blonde hunter tries again?" Derek growled, Chuck smiled.

" Then be the Alpha you are meant to be." Chuck said before disappearing. Derek just waited for {Y/N} to wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three and a half months since the freedom of {Y/N}. But Derek can't help but be more overprotective of her.

It's been three and a half months since {Y/N} was found and Derek has had her on lockdown in the Loft ever since. Derek was even more protective of her, anything that she did made his wolf worried. He saw that she was getting up.

" Where are you going?" Derek asked as he got in front of her. {Y/N} sighed at this, she was starting to become restless as he did this.

" Getting a bottle of water." {Y/N} replied then got passed him, she felt a small kick from her child as she got the bottle and drank from it, she could feel Derek's gaze on her. {Y/N} walked to the loft window and sat on the sill. 

" Why am I unable to leave the loft again?" {Y/N} asked as Derek sat on the window sill.

" Because, I have to keep you and our baby safe." Derek said as {Y/N} rolled her eyes.

" I thought that the angel that Chuck guy sent was watching over me, keeping me safe." {Y/N} said as Derek growled.

" I don't trust it." Derek said as he got up. {Y/N} sighed at this, she knew Derek was protective, but at this level! It drove her nuts.

" I'm gonna take a nap." {Y/N} said as she got up.

" Let me help you." Derek said as he went to help his pregnant girlfriend, but {Y/N} shook her head.

" I want a nap that doesn't involve you hovering!" {Y/N} growled, Derek was slightly taken aback, he watched as {Y/N} went to her nest in this bird like nest he bought for her nesting phase, she got in and laid on her side, pillows surrounding her.

" Babe?" Derek calls to her, but she growled, obviously not wanting to be bothered, {Y/N} covers herself in a fluffy blanket and closes her eyes, finally able to sleep without Derek hovering. 

" Seems like you've been babying her too much." A familiar voice said as Derek looked at the window, Balthazar, the angel looked at Derek.

" I don't like you." Derek said as he made his Alpha eyes glow.

" You don't have to." Balthazar said as he looked over at the heavily pregnant she wolf who was now asleep to the world.

" I'm here to protect her till she tells me to leave." He said as Derek truly hated this.

" We don't need you!" Derek growled at the angel. Balthazar just dismissed Derek and looked at {Y/N}.

" Yet, she feels like you have such a bind on her that it's stressing her out." Balthazar told Derek who felt the urge to growl and tear this so called angel apart.

" I don't trust you or you so called Angel!" Derek growled, his claws came out and lightning flashed.

" I won't do that if I were you." Balthazar said as Derek bared his teeth at him. But before Derek could attack the Angel, he heard whimpering, he turned his focus to {Y/N}, who looked to be crying in her sleep, Derek got over to her, climbing into the nest and pulling her to him.

" It's ok, baby, it's ok." Derek whispered, {Y/N} still unconscious wrapped her arms around Derek and laid her head on him.

" Don't go." {Y/N} whimpered as Derek saw that Balthazar was gone.

" I'm not going anywhere." He told her, he removed his shirt and pants, carefully moved them to the side of the nest, {Y/N} opened her eyes.

" Don't go. Don't leave the nest." She whimpered, Derek pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

" Glad it can fit us both." He whispered as he pulled away, {Y/N} turned over on her right side and Derek pulled the blanket over them. Placing his hand over the bump and rubbing his thumb there, he felt so content.

" I'm not going anywhere." Derek whispered in {Y/N}'s ear, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

" I promise." Derek whispered, minutes passed,  however he couldn't sleep, he just watched as {Y/N} slept, this was his home, his girlfriend, his baby, his life and his pack, he would protect it even if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Y/N} is being watched over by Peter as Derek is away on pack business, but someone doesn’t seem to want to wait.

{Y/N} laid in her nest, eyes closed. Derek was above her.

“ i’ve gotta go,{Y/N}.” Derek said as {Y/N} hummed.

“ When will you be back?" {Y/N} asked as she kept her eyes shut. Derek chuckled and felt her large round bump.

” I don’t know, but I’m unfortunately have to have Peter watch over you.“ Derek said as he felt his uncles gaze on his back.

” That’s ok.“ {Y/N} said as she opened one eye.

” I don’t wanna leave in care our pup decides it’s time to come out of your warm womb.“ Derek said as {Y/N} chuckled, then let out a yawn.

” I don’t think today is the day.“ {Y/N} said before she shut her eye again.

” But you are so close to your due date.“ Derek said as {Y/N} smiled.

” I’ll be ok.“ {Y/N} said as Derek smiled, he then covered her up with the fluffy blanket, placing a kiss upon {Y/N}’s lips. Derek then walked away.

” I’ll call if there are any problems, nephew.“ Peter said as he sat on the couch. Derek sighed, then reluctantly left, shutting the large door behind him. The day went slow and {Y/N} only just awoke from a nap, she carefully got out of the nest and began to head to the bathroom.

” And where are you off to?“ Peter asked as he looked up from his book to see {Y/N} up and about, her large belly swollen and rounded with his great niece or nephew.

” Take a nice relaxing bath.“ {Y/N} said as Peter smiled.

” Call out if you need anything and I mean anything.“ Peter said with a smile, {Y/N} nodded and headed for the bathroom. She locked the door and got undressed, but put on her robe, she looked at her belly and smiled.

” Easy baby.“ {Y/N} said as she felt a particularly strong kick, she ignored it and carefully undid her robe, she got into the tub, letting the warm waters melt away her pain in her back. She felt a slight discomfort, but let it slip, {Y/N} let her eyes close for a short nap, but awoke by a shooting pain in her belly.

” Oh god!“ {Y/N} cried out, the pain stopped, but she gripped onto the tub sides. A knock on the door startled {Y/N} a bit.

" {Y/N}? Are you ok?” Peter asked as {Y/N} huffed.

“ I’m….ok." {Y/N} said as she felt some tightening going on, but it stopped.

" {Y/N} open the door.” Peter said as he was worried about her, {Y/N} whimpered as she felt another pain hit her, Peter had to go inside, he opened the door to find {Y/N} looking like she was in pain.

“ Whats wrong?” Peter asked as he got a towel ready to cover her.

“ I’m feeling a sharp tightening pain!" {Y/N} cried out as it stopped, Peter helped her out and covered her in the fluffy towel, helping her dry off, but as he does this, {Y/N} cries out, Peter helps her to the ground, she is kneeling and crying.

” It hurts!“ {Y/N} cried out, Peter was confused, what was wrong with her? As he was about to ask her what else she was feeling, a sound of water popping filled the bathroom.

” Oh my god.“ {Y/N} whimpered, Peter was even more confused.

” What? What is wrong?“ Peter asked as {Y/N} looked at him.

” Call Derek! Call him.“{Y/N} whimpered at him, gripping his arm.

” Why? What’s happening {Y/N}?“ Peter asked of her.

” My water just broke, my baby is coming!“ {Y/N} whimpered as she felt the pain roll through her, Peter went wide eyed and ran to the table where his phone was. He dialed Derek quickly, {Y/N} was rocking herself, trying to stay calm as Peter was getting ahold of Derek.

” Peter?“ Derek’s voice came through the phone.

” It's {Y/N}, her water broke, the baby is coming.“ Peter said as he ran back to the bathroom to see {Y/N} crying and trying to stay calm. Derek’s heart dropped.

” I’m on my way.“ Derek told Peter and hung up. 

” Who do I call for this? I don’t know how to deliver a baby!“ Peter exclaimed to {Y/N}, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

” Call Deaton or Melissa, call either or both. Please!“ {Y/N} cried as she felt the pain again. Peter got his phone and dialed Melissa McCall.

” Yes, She says her water has broken, she is screaming and crying.“ Peter told the doctor. Mama McCall knew it was bad that {Y/N}’s water broke at home.

” I’ll send an ambulance to the loft.“ Melissa said as she was about to call for one.

” No, we can’t have that!“ Peter exclaimed to the nurse.

” Why is that?“ Melissa asked as she would be stern about this, she knew {Y/N} needed to deliver in a sterile place, but she didn’t think the loft was a sterile place for {Y/N} to give birth. Peter looked down to see that {Y/N}’s eyes were glowing and her fangs were showing.

” Because {Y/N} is partially shifted.“ Peter told her, {Y/N} whimpered.

” I don’t have the control to shift back.“ {Y/N} whimpered as the pain stopped for now.

” If she can’t shift back, then someone who can deliver that baby has to be there.“ Melissa told Peter. The Hale looked at {Y/N}. Derek appeared at the bathroom door.

” I’m here baby.“ Derek said as he got to {Y/N}’s side.

” You made it.“ {Y/N} whimpered, Derek looked at Peter.

” We have to move her.“ Derek told his uncle, but when he tried, she cried out.

” Please don’t, it hurts too much!“ She cried.

” I’ll help.“ A low voice said, they look to see the Angel Castiel standing in the bathroom door.


End file.
